PROVOCANDOTE
by IKARI IORI
Summary: CUARTO CHAP. arriba, Tatsuha, Hiro, Suguru y por su puesto Shuichi ¿cinco cabezas pensaran mejor que uno? El plan elaborado para seducir al Best Seller.perdonen la laaarga tardanza
1. Default Chapter

PROVOCANDOTE  
  
Capitulo primero

* * *

El día había estado fatal... el chico nuevo no dejaba de quejarse de la forma en que trabajaban los otros dos, en especial Shuichi, es que estaba tan desconcentrado que apenas cantaba un párrafo de la canción cuando ya estaba de nuevo distraído con cualquier cosa, sí, Suguro estaba realmente harto.  
  
Hiro se limitaba a escuchar las interminables anécdotas de su compañero, le gustaba que estuviera de buen ánimo, pero últimamente con Shuchan nadie sabía que esperar, así como de pronto podría parecer la mas alegre de las margaritas así también de pronto llegaba hecho un mar de lagrimas, todo había estado de esa manera desde que se mudo a la casa de ese hombre… Yuki Eiri. Hiro no sabia si su amiguito era masoquista o si simplemente le gustaban las cosas difíciles, mira que irse a fijar precisamente en un hombre como ese… no, Shuichi no tenia idea de lo difícil que debería ser amar a alguien como el.  
  
Pero por fin había sido hora de volver a casa, y todos se alegraban por eso, todos menos Sakano San que daba vueltas como loco diciendo que a ese pasa jamás lograrían tener a tiempo el sencillo para el lanzamiento en radio. Mr. K se limito a prender un cigarrillo mientras se le escapaba una sonrisilla malévola, "claro que estará listo" pensaba al tiempo que pulía su arma "Yo se como hacer cantar a Shuichi en caso de que se nos acabe el tiempo"  
  
Shuichi salio corriendo del estudio a penas y se despidió de sus amigos, llego rápido a casa esperando ver a su Yuki, lo busco como siempre por toda la casa, hasta los lugares mas improbables como dentro del refrigerador y en la estufa. Cuando por fin se resigno a la idea de que Yuki de nuevo había salido de la casa sin siquiera dejarle una nota. Se tiro en el sofá a esperar, pero pasaba el tiempo y él no llegaba, ¿En donde estaría?, ¿Con quien estaría?, ¿Le había pasado algo? No, Shuichi negó con la cabeza, no, no podía pasarle nada a Yuki.  
  
Así que decidió que se daría una muy merecida ducha… se sentía tan bien estar ahí metido, el agua tibia de la regadera le daba ánimos de seguir adelante aun cuando Yuki lo había estado ignorando últimamente…  
  
Si había descubierto algo es que el trabajo era lo primero para su "amante". Se podía pasar horas frente a la computadora, pero no soportaba mucho tiempo al lado de un Shuchan parlanchín.  
  
La puerta del baño se abrió, seguramente el novelista por fin había llegado. Suichi se quedo ahí parado sin decir nada, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. La sola idea de la presencia de su Yuki lo había puesto colorado…  
  
La cortina del baño se abrió y unos brazos fuertes lo rodearon sobre los hombros.  
  
-Okari Nasai…  
  
Murmuró nervioso al sentir la piel de su Yuki contra la suya, de pronto un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir un beso suave en el cuello.  
  
-Yu... Yuki  
  
Se dejo escuchar una risilla picara… El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco y se giro para estar de frente a la persona que lo abrazaba  
  
-¡¿TÚ?!  
  
El chico de cabellos negros le dedico una de esas sonrisas de "un millón de dólares"  
  
-¿Que yo no te gusto? – Pregunto sonriendo aun Tatsuha Uesagi. El hermano menor de Yuki.  
-¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!! – Shuichi se apresuro a salir de ahí para envolverse en una toalla - ¿Que te crees que eres para entrar así cuando me estoy bañando?  
- No tienes por que ponerte así, si no he hecho nada.  
  
Shuichi salio de ahí y se encerró en la recamara de Yuki para vestirse.  
  
-Oh, vamos, Shuichi… ¿No quieres divertirte un poco? Antes de que llegue mi hermano  
  
La voz sugestiva de Tatsuha llego a los oídos de Shuichi que se ponía desesperado los pantalones.  
  
-¡NO! – Fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta  
-¿Seguro? Y que te parece si solo vemos videos de Nittle Grasper…  
-¿Solo veremos videos? – Pregunto Shuichi desconfiado  
-Lo prometo… - Respondió el muchacho de cabellos negros desde afuera  
-¡¡Mentiroso!!  
-De veras, de veras…  
-¿De veras, de veras?  
-De veritas…  
  
La puerta se abrió un poco y la cabeza de Shuichi se asomo lentamente.  
  
-¿Lo prometes?  
- Lo prometo  
  
Y por sorprendente que pareciera Tatsuha se olvido un rato del pelirrojo mientras ambos observaban con veneración a su "dios" moverse sensualmente en el escenario. Si, Sakuma Ryuichi era sin dudas algo más allá de lo humano.  
  
-Es sencillamente magnifico… ¿Cómo seria compartir toda tu vida con alguien a quien admiras tanto? – Dijo Tatsuha mientras observaba el final del video con lagrimas en los ojos  
-Puede ser muy bueno, o muy doloroso… - Dijo Shuichi con un suspiro  
  
Tatsuha no necesito ser muy suspicaz para darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal con su amiguito.  
  
-mmm, estas así por el baka de mi hermano, ¿verdad?  
  
Shuichi negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Todo es culpa mía, por que no se como hacer para dejar de ser tan molesto -Tú no eres molesto, eres adorable…  
  
Tatsuha tomo la barbilla de Shuchan con una de sus manos y le sonrió. De pronto pareció como si recordara algo y metió la mano en su chamarra, entonces saco una revista y se la mostró a Shuichi.  
  
-Esto - dijo repentinamente mostrándole la revista – Es la solución a todos tus problemas.  
-¿Eso?  
  
Suichi tomo la revista entre sus manos y miro la portada, letras de muchos colores brillantes y un color rosa intenso de fondo con una fotografía de una muchacha en ropa interior.  
  
-¡Ah no! Eso si que no, tu podrás consolarte con esto – dijo aventándole la revista a Tatsuha – pero yo no me conformo con papel.  
-Shuichi no Baka, eso no es lo que… ¡no era eso lo que quería mostrarte! – dijo mientras daba vuelta rápidamente a las hojas… - ¿Dónde estaba?  
-No quiero ver eso… es lo que Yuki llama "Una publicación barata y sin contenido para adolescentes reprimidos" no se lo que eso signifique pero no quiero que me encuentre leyendo eso  
-¡Aquí esta! – Tatsuha le volvió a enseñar la revista, solo mírala y dime si no te interesa La curiosidad invadió a Shuichi quien termino tomando la revista.  
  
-Pero solo será una hojeada, después, te la devolveré.  
-Si, si…  
  
Shuichi tomo la revista y leyo el titulo en enormes letras rojas: "LAS DIEZ MANERAS DE ENCENDER SU PASION" Por: IORI CHAN.  
  
-he leído sus escritos - dijo señalando el nombre de quien redactaba el artículo – Yuki dice que no es buena.  
-¿Quieres olvidarte de lo que diga Yuki y seguir leyendo?  
-Ya voy…  
  
La lectura continuaba más o menos así:  
  
Ah, la pasión... ¡la esencia de la que está hecha el romance! Pero en vez de eso, aparece la rutina diaria... ¿Sientes que tu vida es un asco? ¿Deseas sentir la magia del sexo y del deseo? Nadie puede negar que todos necesitamos un poco de pasión en nuestras vidas.  
  
"Así es como me siento de verdad" – Pensó Shuichi mientras leía – "¿Pasión? ¿Podría Yuki apasionarse por mi?" – Emocionado por la idea Shuichi siguió con la lectura.  
  
Bien, no busques más. Aquí tengo lo que necesitas para inspirarte. Para avivar la llama del deseo, he confeccionado la siguiente lista, muy, muy caliente, con las diez mejores formas de encender su pasión.  
  
"muy, muy caliente" – Shuichi se puso colorado – "¡Eso necesito, mucho, mucho calor!"  
  
Como se suele decir, ¡la cosa está que arde! ¡Aumenta el pulso y desata su libido con estas sugerentes y calientes ideas! ¡Pero cuidado! Pueden hacer que el deseo y la pasión estallen en llamas...  
  
- ¿Ya has acabado de leer?  
- No aun, pero, ¿estas seguro de que funciona? - Claro, solo confía en mí.  
  
Shuichi terminó de leer el artículo cuyos 10 sencillos pasos eran los siguientes:  
  
1-. Deja pequeñas notas pícaras por toda la casa, que pueda leer por la mañana antes de ir al trabajo.  
  
2-. Organiza un nuevo flirteo. Encuéntralo en algún bar o café, al que asistirás vestida para la ocasión, e intenta seducirlo mientras los dos aparentáis no haberos visto nunca. ¡Adelante, no temas ser agresiva!  
  
3-. Coquetea con tu pareja en público y en privado. ¡Dulces susurros al oído son infalibles para arrancar su motor!  
  
4-. Prepárale su comida favorita y sírvela de la forma más elegante, con dos copas de vino, y frambuesas con chocolate de postre. Ya sabes: a un hombre se le gana por su estómago...  
  
5-. Envíale un e-mail sexy, insinuándole lo que le espera al llegar a casa. Omite todo lo razonable y sensato, para mantenerlo en ascuas.  
  
6-. Prepara el escenario para una cita romántica, deja una hilera de chocolatinas que conduzcan a una habitación iluminada con velas, música suave, luz tenue... ¡y tú!  
  
7-. Vístete con lencería sexy para ir por casa, no solamente para el dormitorio. Y, por supuesto, ¡asegúrate de que no tienes compañía!  
  
8-. Mantenlo intrigado y expectante con gestos juguetones, coqueteos sensuales y miradas insinuantes. ¡Para un hombre de sangre caliente la espera es el motor de arranque definitivo!  
  
9-. Para la cama, sorpréndelo con un improvisado striptease. Naturalmente, aquí las tienes todas contigo...  
  
10-. Dejate llevar, no lo pienses demasiado y ¡Entregate!  
  
Todo parecia tan sencillo, tan facil... ¿Y si realmente funcionaba?  
  
- ¿Por que te has quedado tan callado Shuchan? - Tatsuha lo miraba sonriente

* * *

FIN DEL PRIMER EPISODIO  
  
OKARI NASAI Bienvenido a Casa

* * *

NOTA DEL AUTOR  
  
El reportaje que ustedes leyeron no fue escrito por mi como dice ahí arriba, solo lo puse por que parecía gracioso que yo pudiera pensar algo así, sin embargo el articulo si sufrió algunos cambios para que yo pudiera realizar mi historia, el nombre original del articulo es Las diez mejores maneras de encender su pasión escrito por Olga Tirsalis, y lo baje de una pagina que, si no mal recuerdo, es o algo as  
  
Después de las aclaraciones espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews.  
  
Ichan. 


	2. Proyecto Pasion 100

antres que nada gracias a los que me escribieron reviews para el primer capitulo:

Undomiel: Gracias por tu review, ¡claro que habra muchos celos y enredos! de eso se trata Gravitation! de que cualquier cosa pueda pasar repentinamente.  
Diora Whiten: gracias por tu comentario, seguro que más de uno se infartara, jejejeje.  
Grin: yo tambien creo que no sera tan facil como Shuichi piensa, se pone mejor, gracias por leer.  
kinyoubi: ¿Que si van a funcionar los consejos? pues no lo se aun todo depende de los animos que pongan estos muchachos...despues de esto ahora si pasemos a la historia.

* * *

Segundo Capitulo  
  
PROYECTO PASION 100

* * *

- Me voy, Me voy Yuki, nos vemos por la tarde - Le dijo el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro - llegare antes de la cena  
  
- Si, claro… - El rubio lanzo un suspiro de resignación mientras veía desaparecer a Shuchan a través de la puerta.  
  
A Shuichi no le gustaba nada la falta de emotividad en su amante, pero pronto y con ayuda de las páginas de esa revista que le había regalado Tatsuha todo eso cambiaría.  
  
Llego temprano al trabajo, aun no habían llegado los otros dos integrantes de Bad Luck, aunque, si no tenia tiempo ahora para hablar con Hiro ya aprovecharía la hora del almuerzo, sí, necesitaba hablar con su amigo antes de tomar cualquier decisión.  
  
El ensayo paso sin novedad alguna, Shuichi se mostró muy disciplinado y canto de principio a fin las cuatro primeras horas del ensayo sin interrupciones ni descansos. Suguro estuvo muy complacido de tener un ensayo tan productivo.  
  
- Hiro, Hiro, Vamos a comer ¡Hiro!  
- Ya voy, no te alteres tanto… la comida no se va a marchar – Dijo este mientras guardaba la guitarra dentro de su funda  
  
Shuichi se acerco a su amigo y le dijo muy quedito al oído  
  
- Hay algo muy importante que quiero consultarte.  
- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – Le respondió el chico de cabello largo arqueando una ceja - ¿Hay algún problema?  
- Bueno, no exactamente, es solo que… - La voz de Suguru los interrumpió a media charla.  
-¿Nos vamos ya?  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio y después Hiro miró a Shuichi como disculpándose  
  
- ¿No te mencione que lo he invitado a almorzar con nosotros?  
- ¡que! ¿Por qué? Hirooooo… - los ojos de Shuichi se cristalizaron en una carita de puchero  
- ¿y por que no? - Soltó Hiro un poco enfadado con su amiguito - Después de todo Suguru siempre come solo...  
  
Suguro se incomodo un poco ante el comentario.  
  
- No te preocupes, ya sabía yo que no era una buena idea, se lo había dicho a NakanoSan... Además estoy perfectamente, me gusta estar sólo.  
  
Suguru comenzó a guardar sus partituras y hojas de libreta en silencio, comer con Nakano San la había parecido buena idea, el tipo era agradable y parecía que sabia muchísimo de música... pero comer con Shuchan... a él si que no lo tragaba. Con sus problemas de alcoba y sus chiquilladas, sus berrinches y demás le resultaba sumamente insoportable.  
  
Shuichi sintió la mirada enojada de Hiro y comprendió que había sido injusto con Suguru.  
  
- Neh, no pasa nada... lo mismo es que estemos solo los dos o los tres juntos, somos Bad Luck debemos conocernos y ser amigos, por favor, ven con nosotros.  
  
Shuchan lo invito lo más animado que pudo, el tampoco se llevaba muy bien con Suguru, siempre tan formal, tan serio e insoportable, con ese genio de los dos mil diablos y la poca paciencia que se cargaba. Pero Hiro tenía razón, en lo que fuera Hiro siempre tenía razón.  
  
- No gracias, veo que tienen cosas de que hablar…  
  
Suchan iba a salir del cuarto cuando noto que alguien lo retenía por el brazo, era NakanoSan  
  
-Por favor…

* * *

Los chicos tomaron una mesa, un silencio incomodo se hacia cada vez más constante, Hiro empezó con una conversación sencilla para romper la monotonía.  
  
- ¿Te gusta la comida de aquí Suguru kun?  
- Umh… me parece buena, pero prefiero las cosas menos condimentadas…  
- Si, pero debes estar de acuerdo que el aceite de oliva le da un sabor especial a los vegetales…  
- has probado ese arroz blanco que tiene unas semillas alargadas… y le ponen hongos también…  
- Si, si… tienen un sabor peculiar, pero prefiero el que tiene guarnición de verduras, sabes que también es bueno el…  
  
Shuichi los había oído con paciencia, pero esa conversación estúpida sobre arroz y condimentos no le ayudaría a salvar su relación con su amado Yuki, eso si era de vida o muerte…  
  
-¡¡¡Al carajo!!! – Shuichi se levanto de pronto y golpeo la mesa con las palmas de las manos - ¿Qué puede importar el arroz? ¡Tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes!  
  
Suguro miró a las otras personas sorprendidas que los miraban desde las otras mesas y se sintió avergonzado.  
  
-Siéntate Shuchan, a ver… - Dijo el muchacho castaño una vez que logró sentar de nuevo a Shuichi en su sitio - … cuéntanos que puede ser tan importante como para ponerte as  
-No, Mejor déjame adivinar… ¿Yuki Eiri, Neh? – Dijo Suguru con cara de fastidio - ¿Es eso?  
-Yo… pues… ¡Pues sí! – Shuichi se cruzo de brazos con cara de mártir – es precisamente eso…  
-¿Es que no tienes otro tema de conversación? – Suguro tomo un poco de limonada y siguió – Parece que solo vives para armar alboroto por ese sujeto.  
-Al menos yo vivo por alguna razón diferente al trabajo… - Replico enfadado Shuichi – al menos yo tengo a alguien a quien amo…  
  
Suguru estaba a punto de replicar cuando Hiro alzo la voz para que dejaran ese pleito, a el nunca le había gustado montar escenitas ni en público ni en privado.  
  
-¡eh! A callar los dos, que ninguno sabe comportarse, vamos a hablar esto como la gente civilizada, oiremos a Shuichi y vamos a tratar de ayudarlo, baka, terco e infantil como es… aun así es nuestro compañero y amigo…  
  
Shuichi se levanto aplaudiendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…  
  
-¡Oh! Hiro… Gracias  
-Venga pues… - Suguru siguió tomando limonada para evitar golpear al pelirrojo – siéntate y cuéntanos  
  
Shuichi se limito a contar como se había portado tan frío Yuki durante las últimas dos semanas y omitiendo algunos detalles vergonzosos (que hubiera contado de haberse encontrado solo con Hiroshi) llego a la parte donde saco las hojas que le había arrancado a la revista de su "Cuñado no Oficial"  
  
Hiro tomo las hojas llenas de curiosidad y Suguro leyó el texto por encima de su hombro. Había que admitirlo, el Koibito de Yuki estaba completamente zafado… Zafado y altamente necesitado sexualmente… Tales eran los pensamientos de Suguru, quien a decir verdad tiene muchísimo sentido común.  
  
-¡Es una locura!  
-¡Es perfecto!  
  
Suguru y Hiro hablaron casi al mismo tiempo  
  
-Pero es vulgar y poco creativo – el chico de cabello negro se preguntaba si estaba considerando esa lista seriamente – no funcionara.  
-Funcionara… Podemos acomodarlo… ¿neh?  
  
Shuichi estaba confundido… ¿A quien hacerle caso? A su mejor amigo por supuesto, el jamás le diría cosas que le perjudicaran, pero por otro lado Suguru era muy serio, como Yuki, seguramente le fastidiarían las mismas cosas y sabría como hacer para que eso no ocurriera, ¡Ya estaba iban a trabajar los tres juntos e iban a llevar el plan al éxito total.  
  
-¿Me ayudaran?  
  
Pregunto tímidamente esperando un NO rotundo por parte de Suguru.  
  
-¡Claro que si! – dijo Hiro inmediatamente – lo que sea por verte feliz y lleno de energía  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio y ambos miraron a Suguru.  
  
-Naturalmente  
  
Respondió el muchacho, A Shuchan se le empezaba a formar una sonrisa en el rostro cuando que se le borro de un tirón cuando el tecladista de Bad Luck continu  
  
– no me perdería como Yuki te rechaza mil veces tras intentos bakas por conquistarlo…  
  
-Tratas de hacerte el malo – el pelirrojo lo miro de reojo – pero yo se que no es así… Arigato…  
  
Un aura rojo-pasión envolvió de pronto a Shuichi y un extraño brillo surgió en su mirada. Sonrió muy confiado.  
  
-¡Esta vez no tendrá oportunidad! ¡AQUÍ ESTA EL INFALIBLE-PROYECTO-PASION-AL-100! MYAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Hiro tomo al muchacho de los hombros y volvió a sentarlo, el muchacho pelirrojo se había dejado llevar por la emoción y se había subido a la mesa.  
  
-¡Una escenita más y ni yo ni Suguro te ayudamos en nada! – Sentencio Hiro -¡Eso!  
  
Respondió el menor con una enorme gota sobre la cabeza, estaba avergonzado y nunca había pasado vergüenza por los actos de otra persona, pero con Shuichi parecía inevitable.  
  
-Muy bien entre los tres ¡podremos hacerlo!  
-Pero antes… ¿podemos ordenar ya la comida? Pensar requiere de nutrientes y todo eso  
  
Bromeo Hiro cuyo estomago empezaba a hablarle ¡Comida! ¡Comida! (¿Qué jamás les ha sucedido? nnU)  
  
Ordenaron la comida y después comenzaron a comer en silencio haciendo planes para esa loca idea del Proyecto Pasión al 100... De pronto un ruido saco a Shuchan y Hiro de sus pensamientos… Suguro se estaba ahogando.  
  
Cuando alzaron la mirada lo vieron llevarse una mano al cuello haciendo esfuerzos por respirar con la otra mano parecía apuntar hacia algún lado, como si quisieran que miraran algo.  
  
-Por kami, ¡déjame ayudarte! – Hiro se levanto rápido de la mesa y comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda  
-Por kami, por kami… por kami… - Shuichi se puso a dar saltitos muy asustado- Suguru se va a morir  
  
Hiro y Suguru interrumpieron lo que hacían y lo miraron enfadados, de ponto el susto paso y Suguru volvió a respirar con normalidad…  
  
-ahhhhhhhhh – tomo aire – eso estuvo cerca…  
-¿por que te empezaste a ahogar? – Pregunto angustiado Nakano San  
-¡Eh! Por eso, él me asusto, apareció de pronto de debajo de la mesa…  
  
Hiro y Shuichi voltearon a donde Suguro seguía apuntando, pero no vieron nada.  
  
-y dicen que yo soy el zafado – replico con una sonrisilla Shuichi  
  
De pronto de debajo de la mesa se asomo lentamente la cabeza de un muñeco de felpa color rosa pálido, con ojitos redondos y negros y un lazo rojo atado al cuello, largas orejas caían a los costados de su cabeza.  
  
-¡¡Ryuchan!! – Dijeron los tres al tiempo -¡¡Kumagoro desu!! ¡Soy kumagoro!  
  
Hiro tomo al muñeco por las orejas y tiro de el.  
  
-¡Na no daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡ - Saludo Ryuichi – Ryuichi quiere ayudar, Ryuichi quiere ayudar al proyecto pasión 100

¿Debian aceptar la ayuda de Ryuchan o simplemente hacer como que no tenian idea de lo que hablaba?

* * *

Fin del segundo capitulo  
  
Gracias por leer espero les hay gustado, no ce desesperen pronto el proyecto pasión al 100 comenzara a marchar.  
  
IORI IORI 


	3. ¿cinco son mejor que uno?

Contestación a los Reviews:  
  
Alexialadysaga ¿Qué hacia Ryuichi debajo de la mesa? en lo particular a mi también me gustaría saberlo, pero es parte de la magia de Gravitation justo cuando crees que es un momento serio aparece alguien de ninguna parte o vestido de manera extravagante para romper la tensión, la escena de la mesa se me ocurrió al recordar cuando Seguchi San aparece de pronto a un lado de la cama de Yuki.  
  
toffi-chan Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero qeu me sigas leyendo y que te guste por donde estoy llevando este escrito.  
  
Grin gracias por tu comentario y !claro que habra mucho más! jejeje, tiene almenos para tres capitulos más... gracias por recomendarme tu fic, la pagina que mencionas por cierto es muy buena.  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI ¡Lios muchos lios! claro que si....

* * *

Tercer capitulo ¿Cinco son mejor que uno?

* * *

NG estaba como siempre envuelta en un bullicio constante y apagado. Con tantas personas llenas de ocupaciones y responsabilidad había muy poca posibilidad de que alguien adivinara lo que momentos antes había pasado entre cuatro de las personalidades más reconocidas de la compañía: El ídolo de multitudes, Sakuma Ryuichi y el nuevo pero exitoso proyecto de la disquera, Bad Luck.  
  
Sin embargo el descanso había terminado y era hora de volver al estudio de grabación, aun había que hacer algunos arreglos a dos canciones y terminar de grabar otras cinco pruebas, cosas todas nada sencillas.  
  
Mr. K observo sorprendido como sin rechistar ni una sola vez y sin ninguna interrupción en el trabajo Shuichi cantaba de principio a fin los versos, repitiéndolos cuando le parecía necesario y vocalizando de vez en cuando para darle el tono exacto de voz a una frase o verso especifico de la canción.  
  
Si Hiro no hubiera sabido que Shuichi hacia todo eso por que mientras más rápido terminaran el trabajo del día mas rápido saldrían y tendrían tiempo suficiente para darle los últimos toques al PP10 (Proyecto pasión al 100) hubiera estado muy sorprendido de ver a su amiguito tan concentrado y dispuesto a que se le corrigiera.  
  
-Well boys, we had finished yet, Congratulations!  
  
Mr. K estaba contento y Sakano San también, tanto que daba vueltas cual alegre perinola por todo el estudio con los llenos de lágrimas que fluían como cataratas interminables diciendo una y otra vez:  
  
-Seguchi San estará muy feliz, Si Seguchi San estará muy, muy feliz…

* * *

La oficina estaba silenciosa como siempre exceptuando claro el sonido constante de las teclas del ordenador, Tohma Seguchi el, presidente de la compañía mas poderosa en el ámbito discográfico en Tokio, se encontraba trabajando aun, recibiendo información por medio de la Internet, haciendo y recibiendo pagos de diferentes bancos del mundo, programando su agenda, en fin tantas cosas que si hubieras estado ahí te hubiera sorprendido la manera tan rápida y natural de teclear, la velocidad con la que buscaba y encontraba archivos inmersos en un mar de carpetas digitales, lo mismo que la manera en que abría y cerraba ventanas sin equivocarse nunca.  
  
"Cita en el banco para la aprobación de la liberación del efectivo, listo. Cita con Aizawa Tachi-Kun de Ask, programada. Rueda de prensa sobre el nuevo video de Nittle Grasper, listo. Pago a proveedores por razones de insumos, listo… Cena semanal obligatoria con Mika San… Reservaciones de hotel por asuntos personales…"  
  
Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un grito repentino que provino justo de debajo de su escritorio.  
  
-¡Na no daaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Un suspiro de resignación se escapó de los finos labios del rubio que se llevo una mano a la frente.  
  
-Buenas noches Kumagoro Kun… -Buenas noches Tohma – dijo Ryuichi sonriente mientras salía de su escondrijo 

- ¿Tohma puede jugar con migo? Ryu chan esta aburrido…

-Ahora mismo tengo mucho trabajo Ryuichi, pero si vienes después tal vez…  
  
Pero justo en ese momento Tohma miró a su compañero y lo vio hacer cara de puchero con los ojos contenidos en lágrimas que amenazaban por salir muy pronto.  
  
-Venga, no te pongas así… ¿a que quieres jugar? – Dijo cerrando el Ordenador – "Quince minutos –pensó- y luego hago que se largue"

-Quiero jugar al Proyecto-anti-pasión-100 - Dijo el muchacho mientras sus facciones se transformaban de ser Ryu chan a ser Sakuma San, el hombre misterioso que llamaba la atención de tantas personas cuando se movía en el escenario con esa mirada decidida y que hacia temblar de excitación a más de uno.  
-Vaya, vaya – una risilla traviesa asomo a los labios del presidente – por el cambio en tu expresión puedo adivinar que es algo a lo que voy a disfrutar oyendo.  
  
Tohma se acomodo en su sillón de cuero, enlazo los dedos de las manos mirando con esa sonrisa maliciosa Sakuma San.  
  
-Yo creo que sí… se trata de… de ellos.  
  
Tohma se mordió un labio. Si, lo sabía… Sakuma San solo se ponía así por el pequeño he insoportable pelirrojo, pero el vocalista de Nittle Grasper había dicho "ellos".  
  
-Por fin Yuki se harto del nene y hecho de su casa… o es que ya convenciste al chiquillo de fugarse con tigo a un crucero por el caribe lleno de sexo ilícito…  
  
Tohma lo decía todo con esa cara de inocencia suya que a nadie le quedaba tan bien.  
  
-No, pero ojalá así fuera…  
-Entonces nada de lo que puedas decir me interesa – Respondió con tono caprichoso el presidente de NG mientras se miraba aburrido las uñas.  
-¿Seguro que no quieres saber?- El cantante lo miro de reojo y lo observo jugar con un pisapapeles en forma de esfera.  
-¿Los vas a hacer pasar un mal rato?- Dijo con voz suave y sugerente  
-Lo voy a intentar  
  
Tohma sonrió dejando el objeto que tenia en las manos.  
  
-Sabes de antemano que esta rotundamente prohibido dañar a mi _Oni San_ ¿Neh?  
-Vale, que ya lo se  
-Entonces… cuéntame ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

* * *

Shuichi bostezo…  
  
-¿Donde se habrá metido Ryuichi?, le dijimos que estaríamos esperándolo aquí… - renegó impaciente Suguru.  
-Seguro que ya viene – Dijo Hiro – Tal vez esta trayendo sus juguetes  
  
Suguru y Hiro soltaron una risita.  
  
-¡No se burlen de él! – Shuichi parecía enfadado por el comentario – El es así pero es muy buena persona  
-Ya, calmado – Hiro lo sostuvo por los hombros – nadie ha dicho lo contrario  
-Si, ¿Por qué íbamos a querer burlarnos de un Hombre de 32 años que actúa como un niño de 5?  
-¡Su chan! – El pelirrojo lo miro enfadado - ¡él no tiene la culpa de ser tan mono!  
-No sé, yo creo que es solo una máscara para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones – y diciendo esto Suguru se cruzo de brazos  
-¡Que bah! El no puede ser malo… - Shuichi les dio la espalda  
-Ya, pero seria mejor irnos sin el…  
-¿Nani? ¿Y eso por que, Hiro? Pensé que ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que cooperara en el PP100 - Dijo el cantante de Bad Luck con un ligero tono de berrinche  
-Solo no queríamos otra escena en el restaurante, y ese Ryuichi es mucho más escandaloso que tu – Suguru miro hacia arriba al decir esto - como si no fuera bastante obvio  
-Pero… no podemos hacerle eso… ¡Jamás me lo perdonaría!  
-De acuerdo Shu chan – siguió Hiro – Pero si el PP100 se arruina por su culpa no deberás enfadarte con nosotros, tú quisiste que lo esperáramos.  
-¿Qué podría hacer Ryuichi kun? Déjenlo estar… - Dijo Shu chan aunque un poco dubitativo.  
-Comerse las fresas bañadas en chocolate por ejemplo, o rayar las paredes y los pisos de la casa de tu koi con esos horribles dibujitos suyos, yo que sé… - Suguru pensaba muchas otras maneras en las que Ryuichi podía echar a perder el PP100  
  
Antes de que Shuichi pudiera renegar nada oyeron unos pasos que se aproximaban.  
  
- Son dos personas – Dijo Suguru aguzando el oído.  
- ¿Entonces no es Ryuchan? - Shuichi no se creía capaz de defenderlo por 15 minutos más.  
  
Hiro se limito a escuchar y mirar atentamente las figuras que se acercaban.  
  
-Na no daaaaaaaaaaaaa… ¡Ryuichi esta aquí!  
  
Los chicos se alegraron de que al fin el cantante hubiera llegado ya que se habían hartado de esperar, pero pronto de se enterarían de quien era la otra persona.  
  
-Vaya, vaya… ¿Ustedes aquí reuniéndose en medio de la oscuridad? Podrían hacer pensar mal a las personas.  
  
La voz con tono pícaro de Tatsuha invadió el estacionamiento. -Decidido, me marcho de aquí… - Suguro dio media vuelta muy serio  
  
El chico había aceptado la intromisión de Ryuichi por que no había tenido más remedio, pero si también estaba Tatsuha estaba completamente convencido de que el plan fueran cuales fueran las condiciones estaba destinado al fracaso.  
  
-Suguro, no puedes irte, eres necesario en el plan… - Shuichi habría preferido no tener que decirlo, pero era verdad.  
-Así que sí están tramando algo…  
  
Tatsuha se acerco y por fin lo distinguieron a él y a Ryuichi que venia colgando del brazo de este.  
  
-No es algo que te importe, ¿además que haces aquí?  
-¡Eh! No seas tan malo con migo Suchan… solo pasaba por aquí de _casualidad_, me encontré a Ryuichi, y pues ya saben que en donde este mi dios estaré siempre.  
  
La manera en que Tatsuha pronuncio la palabra CASUALIDAD las hizo dudar de sus intenciones.  
  
-¡Tatsuha acompaño a Ryuchan y a Kumagoro al estacionamiento! – Dijo Ryuichi mientras balanceaba al muñeco de felpa por las orejas.  
-Pues gracias por traerlo, ya puedes irte… - Suguru arranco a Ryu chan del brazo del chico de cabello negro  
-¿entonces de verdad no me van a decir que planean? ¡Que malvados! – Tatsuha hizo cara de berrinche – Shuichi verdad que tu si vas a decírmelo, ¿verdad que si?  
-Yo este… - Pero antes de que dijera nada Hiro le tapo la boca  
-No hay nada que contar… solo íbamos a marcharnos juntos de la disquera… es todo  
  
Tatsuha hizo cara de incredulidad.  
  
-Pero si no viven por donde mismo…  
-¡Y no es asunto tuyo!  
  
En ese momento Hiro tubo que soltar a Shuichi para detener a Suguru que seguro estaba planeando la mejor manera de retorcerle el cuello al menor de los Uesagi.  
  
-¡Vamos a poner en práctica el PP100! – grito de pronto Ryuichi  
-Ahhhhh, era eso picarones… ¡haberlo dicho antes! Yo puedo ayudarlos, después de todo yo le di esas hojas de revista a Shuchan.  
-¡Suéltame Hiro, ya te dije que estoy calmado!  
  
Decía Suguru mientras hacia esfuerzos por zafarse y miraba de manera amenazadora al cantante de Nittle Grasper quien a su vez se dedicaba a babear una de las orejas de su muñeco de felpa con mirada divertida.  
  
Un vigilante se acerco de pronto a ellos.  
  
-Chicos, será mejor que dejen de hacer escándalo. Además el estacionamiento de NG no es un lugar de citas, no importa si son cantantes o lo que sea… vamos, arreglen sus cosas en otro lado.  
-Ya oyeron chicos, vamonos… - Hiro soltó a Suguru y comenzó a caminar  
-Pe… pero… - Shuichi señalo a Tatsuha  
-Ya, todos… vamonos… ya tendremos toda la noche para solucionar las cosas- Fue la única respuesta de Hiro  
  
Los chicos lo siguieron en silencio.

* * *

El ambiente de la casa de Yuki estaba silencioso y tibio, el escritor acababa de colgar el teléfono. Había recibido una llamada de Shuichi. "No voy a ir a dormir hoy a casa Yuki, es que pienso pasarme la noche en casa de Hiro, ya sabes… hace mucho que no estamos un tiempo juntos y bla bla bla bla"  
  
-¡Baka! – Dijo mirando el auricular con desprecio.  
  
En cualquier ocasión el novelista hubiera agradecido que el pequeño pelirrojo desapareciera una o dos noches y le devolviera la paz que necesitaba para escribir. Pero hoy hubiera sido una noche muy diferente.  
  
Hace dos semanas que no podía comer ni dormir a causa de su trabajo. No podía de dejar de pensar en el final de la novela que tenia pendiente, y hoy, que por fin la había terminado y que había mandado con el editor para que este le diera el visto bueno, hoy que habían aceptado el escrito sin protestar, que había planeado compensar a su baka por lo frió que lo había tratado a causa de su trabajo…  
  
-¡Kuso! Jamás me había sentido tan imbécil  
  
El escritor se alejo del teléfono y miro la mesita de la sala, sonrió. Que su baka no llegara a casa no significaba que no podía celebrar solo. Las copas estaban ahí, lo mismo que el vino tinto…  
  
-Pues que remedio…  
  
Dijo apagando las velas y sirviéndose un poco de vino en una de las copas. Pero justo en el momento que termino de servirse una copa de vino sonó el timbre, el chico rubio miró el reloj…  
  
-¿Quién será a esta hora? - Y con la copa en la mano se dirigió a la puerta  
-Buenas noches Oni san… - La cara sonriente de Tohma lo tomo por sorpresa  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí bastardo? – Dijo el escritor con cara de aburrimiento -Un pajarito me contó que estabas solo esta noche…  
  
Y antes que Yuki pudiera contestar nada sobre lo estúpido que se oía eso Tohma San entro y cerro la puerta con cuidado para después pasarle rápidamente los brazos alrededor del cuello y plantarle un beso en los labios  
  
c (es decir, continuará)

* * *

•En el anime Tohma le pide a Yuki que le llame "Oni Chan", pues esto se utiliza entre hombres no solo como hermanos sino también como amantes.  
•Well boys, we had finished yet, Congratulations Bien muchachos, ya hemos terminado ¡Felicidades!  
•Kuso maldición o maldita sea •Baka Tonto o estúpido, aunque Yuki lo usa también para referirse a Shuichi de manera cariñosa.

* * *

Notas de Iori Chan  
  
¡¡¡HOLA!!!  
  
Quiero agradecer la aceptación que ha tenido mi escrito hasta ahora, la verdad que no me lo esperaba, me siento muy contenta cuando la gente lee mi trabajo, pero sobre todo cuando dejan su opinión. ¡¡¡Domo Arigato!!!  
  
Cuarto capitulo muy pronto… 


	4. TODOS PARA UNO

**Capitulo Cuatro**

_¿Todos para uno?_

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo de mi primer fic de Gravitation. (Si, si ya sé, después de mil años)

* * *

- Hiro... - Shuichi miro a su amigo - ¿que vamos a hacer?

La casa del guitarrista sin duda estaba pensada para una persona, el espacio era adecuado pero reducido, Suguru se preguntaba si soportaría pasar toda la noche en compañía de Shuichi, Tatsuha y Ryuichi.

- Vamos a poner reglas... en primera, nada de romper cosas, segunda ¡nadie trata de abusar de nadie! - Esto lo dijo primero mirando a Tatsuha y luego a Ryuichi - tercera... tomen esto lo mas serio posible - esto lo dijo mirando a Shuichi - y cuarta, tengan paciencia - Hiro le dirigió una mirada significativa a Suguru

- ¡Hai! - Fue la respuesta de los otros cuatro.  
- Empecemos pues¿Traes la lista Shuichi?  
- Claro que si, Hiro!

El muchacho pelirrojo se busco en todos y cada uno de sus bolsillos hasta que encontró una hoja maltratada.

- ¡aquí esta!

Los muchachos se acomodaron al rededor de la cama y miraron la hoja de papel con curiosidad, ya estaba. El plan estaba a punto de ser elaborado, un plan para unir a dos personas de la forma más íntima que existe...

- Bueno¿por donde comenzamos?  
- Por el principio - Respondió Suguru sarcástico a la pregunta de Tatsuha  
- ¡por los dulces! - Fue la respuesta de Ryuchan que agitaba en el aire a su inseparable conejito de peluche  
- Tengo una idea, vamos a leer el plan, después de hacerle los arreglos necesarios nos repartimos las labores, solo faltaría llevarlo a cabo - decía Hiro pensativo mientras analizaba la lista.  
- ¿Cual es el primer paso Nakano San? - Fue la pregunta de Suguru  
- Deja pequeñas notas pícaras por toda la casa, que pueda leer por la mañana antes de ir al trabajo. - respondió Ryuichi rápidamente  
- ¿picaras? - Shuichi se quedo pensativo - ¿pero que podría poner?  
- quiero que me hagas tuyo - Fue la respuesta de Tatsuha, Ryuichi soltó una risilla.

El pelirrojo se puso colorado

- Baka neh! - Suguro miró de Soslayo a Tatsuha - Eso es demasiado obvio  
- ¡Vamos a jugar! - Fue la respuesta de Ryuichi  
- ¡Que infantil! - Volvió a repetir Fujisaki kun  
- de todo te quejas - Tatsuha se cruzo de brazos - Entonces da tu una idea  
- que tal algo como... "nos vemos por la noche" o "regresare temprano, prepárate"... no se... no soy bueno para eso - Suguru aparto la mirada  
- Eso esta más o menos bien - Hiro lo miro- pero necesitamos algo más de creatividad  
- Yo las hago - Tatsuha dijo aquello muy confiado de si mismo  
- ¿Por que no mejor dividimos las labores entre todos? - pregunto tímidamente el pelirrojo

Y lo hicieron de la manera más democrática que encontraron aunque quizás no la más conveniente.

- !Tadaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Anuncio Tatsuha muy sonriente cuando hubo metido los papelitos doblados con las tareas en el casco de la motocicleta de Hiro.

-Esto es estúpido... – Suguro de nuevo sintió ganas enormes de dejarlos hacer el ridículo solos - ¡Esto no va a funcionar!

De pronto unas manos grandes y firmes lo tomaron por los hombros tensos haciendo círculos.

-Calmado Fujisaki kun, ahora que estamos aquí ya nadie puede marcharse, por favor, si te vas no resultara nada bien.

Aunque el contacto le pareció extraño lo dejo pasar ya que venia de Hiro... y Hiro era el más cuerdo de los demás...

-¡yo quiero¡Yo quiero¡Yo primero! - Ryuichi se acerco listo para sacar sus papelitos pero Hiro lo detuvo  
-Espera, vamos por edades ¿quieres? – Hiro cogió al vocalista de NG por la playera, todos voltearon a mirar a Suguru  
-Eh, Tatsuha también tiene dieciséis – Dijo retrocediendo un poco  
-Pero tu te vez más chico – Fue la respuesta del menor de los Uesagi  
-Ryuichi quiere primero na no daaaaaaa…. – Dijo con ojos redondos y llorosos  
-Aunque si hablamos de edad psicológica… - Comenzó Suguro pero lo interrumpió Hiro  
-Pues por estaturas… pero ¡ya! – La paciencia del guitarrista se agotaba  
-Ahora si no te salvas chaparrito – Lo miró Tatsuha con una sonrisa burlona  
-Baka… - Fue la única respuesta de un resignado Suggychan

Suguru tomó dos papelitos y retrocedió de nuevo a su lugar.

-¿Qué fue¿Qué fue? – Ryuchi se abalanzó sobre el chiquillo quitándole los papelitos antes de que este pudiera hacer nada.

Suguru lo alcanzo enfadado y le arrebato los papelitos.

-Vamos, léelo – Dijo Hiro con voz aburrida  
-No tienes que decirme lo que tengo que hacer… - Suguro movió la nariz y abrió las papeletas – 2, Organiza un nuevo flirteo. Encuéntralo en algún bar o café, al que asistirás vestida para la ocasión, e intenta seducirlo. 5, Envíale un e-mail sexy, insinuándole lo que le espera al llegar a casa. Omite todo lo razonable y sensato, para mantenerlo en ascuas.  
-El siguiente es Shuichi de su… - Ryuichi tomo las manos del pelirrojo y lo guió hasta el casco de Hiro.  
-No… - Tatsuha saco del bolsillo de su chamarra dos papelitos que había guardado aparte – estas son sus tareas.  
-¡Eso es trampa na no daaaa! – El vocalista de NG hizo berrinche un rato  
-Vamos, léelo Shuichi… - Una sonrisa picara asomo a los labios de Tatsuha  
-¿Umh? Si… si… - Shuichi leyó todo sonrojado sus papeletas -9, Para la cama, sorpréndelo con un improvisado striptease. Naturalmente, aquí las tienes todas contigo... 10, Déjate llevar, no lo pienses demasiado y ¡Entrégate!  
-Definitivamente es algo que solo el podía hacer – Dijo Suguru aguantando una risilla  
-Es mi turno, vamos Kumagoro, escoge dos papelitos… - Saco dos papelitos y los leyó rápidamente – 1, Deja pequeñas notas pícaras por toda la casa, que pueda leer por la mañana antes de ir al trabajo. 6, Prepara el escenario para una cita romántica, deja una hilera de chocolatinas que conduzcan a una habitación iluminada con velas, música suave, luz tenue... ¡y tú!

Hiro se acerco y tomo sus dos papeles, los desdoblo y leyó.

- 4, Prepárale su comida favorita y sírvela de la forma más elegante, con dos copas de vino, y frambuesas con chocolate de postre. Ya sabes: a un hombre se le gana por su estómago. 7, Vístete con lencería sexy para ir por casa, no solamente para el dormitorio. Y, por supuesto¡asegúrate de que no tienes compañía!

Tatsuha con sus orgullosos 180 centímetros de longitud era el más alto de todos, más alto aun que Hiro por dos centímetros.

-Bien soy el último y dice así... – aclaró la garganta y leyó – 3, Coquetea con tu pareja en público y en privado. ¡Dulces susurros al oído son infalibles para arrancar su motor! 8, Mantenlo intrigado y expectante con gestos juguetones, coqueteos sensuales y miradas insinuantes. ¡Para un hombre de sangre caliente la espera es el motor de arranque definitivo!  
-y ahora ¿Qué? – Suguru los miro confundido

_SILENCIO_

* * *

Tohma termino el beso rápido sin dar tiempo al Best Seller de protestar.

-¿Que haces aqui? - Dijo Friamente el escritor -¡Que malo eres siempre con migo Yuki! – Fue el reclamo del Presidente de NG

Yuki tomo a Tohma por las muñecas y lo separo de su cuerpo sin decir palabra.  
-¡Auch! no tan fuerte, me lastimas…

Lo miro resentido y lo paso de largo fijando sus hermosos ojos verdes en las copas de vino.

-¡Ah! Que desconsiderado, ya veo que no estas de humor, pero no tienes que tratarme así.  
-Te trato como yo quiera… ¿a que viniste?  
-Yo… ¡no aguanto que me hables así! – Tohma recupero la dignidad que en escasos cinco minutos Yuki había derrumbado por completo – Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu Koibito se haya ido a dormir junto con Ryuichi a no se donde… - Digo moviendo lentamente su muñeca que aun le dolía.  
-¿Nani? Como que Ryuichi, el me dijo que iba a casa de Hiroshi…

Tohma hizo como que no lo había escuchado y se quito lentamente sus guantes negros, yo lo vi salir con Ryuichi, si no me crees llámale al celular. Yuki hizo una mueca de fastidio que se disolvio de inmediaro y camino hacia la estancia.

- Bueno de todos modos... planeaba que esta noche fuera especial... - dijo a modo de Sarcasmo

Tohma se le adelanto y le acerco una copa.

- Brindemos pues... por... por... ¡Por tu nuevo trabajo!  
- Por mi trabajo... - Dijo Yuki distraido y es que le parecia que era lo unico por lo que tenia ganas de brindar...

_...CONTINUARA..._

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

¿Como seran las clases de seduccion con Tatsuha¿Que tendra que preparar Hiro para su amigo¿Ryu-chan resistira la tentaci´´on de comerse las chocolatinas? Todo esto en el proximo chap!

IORI


End file.
